Sufrir para sobrevivir
by Huntress-616
Summary: Bueno, vuelvo a colgar esta historia con la intencion de continuarla, el personaje principal es the rock.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Cap 1

Serian las dos de la mañana, me encontraba en una taberna, bebiendo tequila, no se cuantos vasos llevaba ya, estaba literalmente ciego, esa taberna iba acorde con migo, estaba sucia, la barra desgastada, las paredes estaban sucias, con algunas huellas de golpes anteriores y manchas de sangre, estaba apoyada en aquella desgastada barra, preguntándome como podía haber acabado así, yo que había sido el mejor, lo había tenido todo, ahora comprendo porque mi mujer se fue distanciando de mi hasta que me pidió el divorcio, creo que desde ese momento mi vida comenzó a caer en picado, yo la amaba, y ella me engañaba con el marido de la vecina, tarde meses en recuperarme de aquel golpe, pero yo creo que era normal, lo había tenido todo, una bella mujer que se podía considerar una diosa, un buen trabajo como actor, y lo había sido todo en la industria del wrestling, todo me había ido perfecto, pero ya se sabe todo lo que sube ,baja, y ahora me encontraba sin trabajo ,pues mi trabajo como actor ya no gustaba al publico, solo tenia una salida, volver con el rabo entre las piernas a la wwe, a mis 40 años ,todavía era joven, pero mi resistencia no era la misma que antaño, aunque el publico aun me quería, pero Mcmahon no, pues mi forma de irme d la empresa no fue la correcta, me fui de aquella taberna, tenia una pinta horrible, llevaba una camisa blanca llena de lamparones, los pantalones estaban arrugados, quien me mando apoyarme en la barra de aquella sucia taberna, me puse la chaqueta del traje al hombro y Salí de allí, aun no se como pude llegar a mi casa, pues iba tan ebrio, que veía todo doble, encima para colmo se puso a llover, lo único bueno de eso fue que la lluvia me despertó un poco, y pude esquivar el camión que venia hacia mi, cuando me dispuse a cruzar la calle, aunque si me hubiera atropellado no hubiera pasado nada , quien iba a preocuparse por mi, cuando llegue, me tire en el sofá y puse la televisión, el mundo estaba en contra mía, pues vi la noticia en que decían, que mi carrera como actor había fracasado, tire el mando de la televisión a la pantalla, pero me debí pasar de fuerza, porque partí la pantalla, bueno la verdad es que eso me importo poca, me quede dormido en aquel insulso sofá, pues mañana tendría que ir a suplicar un trabajo, pues mi mujer me había quitado casi todo el dinero con el divorcio, valiente arpía. 

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible, me mire al espejo, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a ser tan feo, me duche con agua fría, y me tome un café bien cargado, me arregle un poco, coji unos vaqueros desgastados, y una camisa de tirantes negra del armario, no tenia ganas de arreglarme mas, me calce las botas, parecía un vaquero directo para meterme en un rodeo, y con esas pintas me fui a la empresa a suplicar un empleo a Mcmahon, estaba dispuesto hasta a besarle los pies, pues necesitaba dinero ya que mi mujer me había quitado gran parte de el .Salí de mi "casita" y me fui dando un paseo de unas horas pues la empresa me quedaba bastante lejos, la gente me miraba con cara de burla. Alguno me señalaban y se reían, baje la cabeza y mire al suelo, no podía soportar verles, un largo rato mas tarde llegue a la empresa, y llame al despacho del Mcmahon, no había llamado para avisar, pero daba igual. Mcmahon abrió la puerta, estaba hablando por el móvil, al verme levanto una ceja, puso mala cara, y me hizo un gesto para que pasara, cerro la puerta del despacho y se sentó en su gran sillón, cruzo las manos y comenzó a hablar.

-Dime bastando,¿ que te trae por mi despacho?

Tragué saliva, me entraron ganas de liarme a hostias en ese momento ,pero necesitaba trabajo ,así que conteste lo mas tranquilamente posible

-he venido, a pedirle empleo.

Mcmahon se sorprendió

-Tu quieres volver al mundo del wrestling, tu bastardo, que dejaste un feudo a medias, y perdí dinero por tu culpa,

-si eso es lo que he dicho.

-eres un desgraciado, sabes que no puedo rechazarte, pues todavía conservas a todos tus malditos seguidores y eso significa dinero para mi.

Levante una ceja

-¿Entonces, me contratas?

-Si bastardo, desde este momento vuelves a estar en el Roster de Raw, ahora mismo arreglare tu contrato, respecto a tu sueldo, te voy a dar el básico

Pensé, maldito vejestorio, pero s dinero, y mas de lo que ganare en cualquier otro sitio

-Esta bien ¿Cuándo empezare?

-en el próximo show.

-¡¿Qué?! Esta loco, el próximo show es mañana, y yo debería de entrenar.

-Ese es tu problema, ya sabias que este mundo no es fácil, yo que tu no perdía el tiempo y comenzaba ya a entrenar muhahahahahahahaha

-Pero…pero

-pero nada, busca a algún luchador que este por aquí y a practicar, por cierto mañana improvisaras tu guión, digo yo que tus años como actor te habrán servido de algo. Y ahora sal de mi despacho, no quiero verte escoria.

Salí de aquel entupido despacho, el odio recorría mis venas, ese maldito viejo me la había jugado bien. Encontré por ahí a un novato, me pidió un autógrafo y yo se lo di a cambio de que me ayudara a entrenar, accedió, así que fuimos a un ring de entrenamiento, me pregunto que si iba a entrenar en vaqueros, yo le dije que si, el chico era algo patoso, Mcmahon cada vez contrataba a mas inútiles, auque claro, todo se había vuelto un teatro, cuando el empezó solo uno de cada tres combates estaba pactado y exponías tu cuerpo en la lucha, pero algunas de las brutales lesiones, hicieron que todos los combates tuvieran que ser un teatro y estar preparados, por una parte estaba bien pues sabias que el peligro era el mínimo, pero no era tan divertido, por eso decidí meterme a actor, que mas me daba, al fin de al cabo era un trabajo parecido, aquel chico con el que me toco entrenar, acabo algo asustado al ver que yo ejecutaba mis golpes sin actuarles, acabo con un par de moratones, yo me reí, parecía que nunca hubiera luchando, luego me contó que era la primera vez que alguien le daba de verdad, me quede a cuadros ,la wwe había cambiado mucho, cuando el era novato le metían verdaderas palizas, esto hizo que se fortaleciera, sin embargo ahora, ni se tocaban, cuando termine de entrenar me fui a ver a Mcmahon, para que me dijera a que hora comenzaba el show mañana, me dijo, que me presentara allí a las 6 de la tarde. Yo asentí y me fui de la empresa, estaba totalmente sudado, deseaba llegar a casa a ducharme


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2:

Llegue media hora antes, así que aproveche y me fui a los vestuarios, para conocer a todo el roster de RAW, divas y wrestler estaban allí, las divas, algunas dejaban mucho que desear, no eran como las de mi época, pero todas eran muy bellas, ósea todos ellas daban dinero a aquel vejestorio. Cuando entre en el vestuario, todos se me quedaron mirando, mis viejos compañeros corrieron a abrazarme, y alguno casi me ahoga, me preguntaron que hacia allí, no sabia si decirles la verdad, hacia muchos años que hablaba con ellos, y ahora que me daba cuenta, ellos habían estado preocupados por mi, me presentaron a los nuevos wrestler y divas, y me explicaron como andaba el negocio últimamente, después yo les reuma como había acabado así, ellos me dieron animo , se lo agradecí, y me puse mis ropas de luchador.

El show daba comienzo, mcmahon me dijo que el mismo me volvería a anunciar al publico, y que fuera entrenado o haciendo algo mientras tanto. Después me llamo inútil un par de veces, pero tendría que soportarlo, necesitaba dinero.

Me avisaron de que tendría que salir cuando mcmahon me llamara, que fue tras un combate de john cena contra mr. Kennedy.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Damas y Caballeros…bueno rectifico gentuza del publico tengo el privilegio de anunciarles la vuelta de uno de los peores luchadores que ha visto la WWE. -comenzó a decir mcmahon.-

Yo estaba nervioso, no tenía guión, y sabia que ese maldito viejo me humillaría.

El público abucheaba a mcmahon pero este continúo hablando.

-¡Silencio escoria!-dijo mcmahon enfurecido-Como iba diciendo, uno de los peores luchadores de la historia se reincorpora al roster de RAW. Ese bastardo es…

La música de the rock interrumpió a mcmahon.

Yo Salí, y el publico comenzó a vitorear, ellos me querían, aquello me hizo sonreír y subir al ring con ganas. Llegue hasta donde estaba Mcmahon, y le arranque el micrófono de la mano, el me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿IF YO SMELL?-pregunte al público-

-WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!! -respondió este entre vitoreos-

Mcmahon me volvió a quitar el micrófono.

-Vaya vaya vaya-dijo mientras caminaba a mi alrededor-veo que has venido con muchas energías, y creo que tengo la forma de que esa estupida alegría se te vaya, como debut por segunda vez en la empresa ¡¡te enfrentaras a Umaga y Stone cold en una triple amenaza!!-el público volvió a abuchear-

Mierda, maldito viejo, pensé, mientras mis piernas temblaban, Umaga era una bestia y stone cold no podía verme desde aquel día. los pensamientos de the rock fueron interrumpidos, por la música de stone cold, subió al ring como una fiera, y fue directo a the rock haciéndole una especie de apear.

Caí a la lona del ring, dolorido, stone cold no iba a hacer teatro con migo. vi como hacia su entrada con las cervezas, luego se acerco a mi y me la escupió a la cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, y de ansia de venganza.

**Flack Back:**

_Hace 2 años:._

_  
Caminaba por los callejones, me pare en seco al oír a un hombre chillar de dolor, quise saber que pasaba y me acerque silenciosamente a ver que ocurría, un hombre de constitución fuerte estaba siendo asaltado por mas de media docena de hombres, estos le golpeaban con crueldad sin detenerse, sin ofrecer clemencia a aquel pobre hombre, yo mire la escena escondido tras un coche, sentía pena por aquel hombre, pero no podía hacer nada por él. Un impulso me hizo tirar una piedra y aquellos hombres miraron en mi dirección, era idiota me había descubierto, se acercaron a mi, y sonrieron a verme, les reconocí al instante. Uno de aquellos hombres comenzó a hablar._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mirad quien es compadres __Dwayne Douglas Jonson mas conocidos por nosotros como 2DJ, veo que aun conservas tu valor._

yo sonserie, estaba con los antiguos miembros de mi banda, abracé a aquel hombre que me había hablado con anterioridad.

-Pensé que os habías disuelto.-dije sonriendo-

_-Si, bueno en teoría, cuando te fuiste del barrio la banda se disolvió, pues tan solo quedamos tres, pero con los años decidimos volver a reunirnos._

-¿Aun seguís viviendo de la droga?

_-Si, no todos llegamos a actores, o luchadores profesionales, dijo aquel hombre._

_-Si, bueno tuve mucha suerte, y conseguí salir del barrio._

_-Si 2DJ, todos nos alegramos por ti._

_El resto de los hombres también sonrieron._

-Lo se, disculparme por no haberos llamado mas a menudo.-dije apenado-Nunca debi casarme…

_-¡Pero que dices tío! Si tu piva estaba cañón, y encima era lista-dijo aquel hombre-_

_-Si, pero también es una arpía, aunque la quiero cada día mas, el amor es así-dije riéndome-_

_-¿Bueno y a quien habéis asaltado esta vez?-pregunte con una ceja alzada-_

_-Ve y mírale tu mismo, se defendió con uñas y dientes, como quien dice-todos rieron-_

_Me acerque lentamente al hombre que se hallaba tirado en la carretera, se encontraba boca abajo, le di la vuelta con una fuerte patada, se oyó como sus costillas crujían, me encantaba sentir el crujir de los huesos, pero desde que me fui de la banda, había dejado de oírlo, cuando vi la cara de aquel hombre le reconocí._

-¿Austin?-pregunte-

_-Le conoces-dijo mi antiguo compañero, y le dio otra patada-_

_-Si, era un compañero de trabajo._

-Vaya, veo que estamos entre conocidos, no te importara que lo rematemos.

me quede sin decir nada, aquel hombre era mi amigo, sus ojos me miraban tristes, pero el dolor le impedía hablar.

-Vamos, 2DJ ¿no me digas que te volviste blando en estos años?.

_Yo blando, no soportaba oír eso._

-¡No! Estas de broma, acabar con el-dije con una risa fingida, y me fui de allí-

_Un vecino que había visto todo, desde una ventana, alerto a la policía, Austin se salvo por eso, nunca pude quitarme los remordimientos, hacia muchas cosas sin pensar, y el ahora me odiaría por no haberle ayudado, pero no podía quedar mal ante mis antiguos compadres, elegí el camino fácil…Austin estuvo dos semanas en el hospital, pero yo no fui ni a verle al hospital._

**Fin del flack back.**

La música de Umaga sono, y este salio al ring, el y stone cold se miraron, umaga me cogió y me hizo una quebradora, yo me retorcí de dolor y la campana sonó el combate había comenzado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

**Capitulo 3:**

La música de Umaga sonó, y este salio al ring, el y stone cold se miraron, umaga me cogió y me hizo una quebradora, yo me retorcí de dolor y la campana sonó el combate había comenzado.

……………………………………………..

Umaga corrió "veloz" hacia el ring, stone cold, le ofreció su mano, en forma de muestra de deportividad, yo seguía retorciéndome en el suelo de dolor, dolor que ciertamente me merecía, vi como aquellos dos hombres se dieron la mano, y murmuraban algo entre ellos, después umaga se acerco a mi y me cogió, llevo mis brazos hacia mi espalda, dejándome inmovilizado, mientras umaga me sujetaba fuertemente, austin comenzó a darme patadas en el estomago, el publico abucheaba, yo era incapaz de defenderme, note como en mi interior, una de mis costillas crujía, bajo las incesantes patadas, que austin me propinaba, y que cada vez iban siendo mas fuertes, Umaga me soltó, y caí al suelo hacia delante, apoyándome con los brazos en el tapiz, me costaba bastante respirar, y sentía como mis fuerzas se iban desgastando y se desvanecían poco a poco, Umaga me asesto un fuerte golpe en la espalda, y caí del todo, besando el tapiz, después salto sobre mi, Stone cold, salio del ring y cogió una silla, yo tenia a aquella mole encima, ya casi no podía respirar, umaga se levanto, y suspire, profundamente, pero mi suspiro fue rápidamente cortado, pues recibí un sillazo en la cabeza, un hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar, de mi nueva herida, note como recorría mi frente, hasta llegar al final de mi rostro, stone cold se reía, me cogió y me saco del ring, los comentaristas, habían dejado de comentar, estaban pálidos, y sorprendidos, hacia años que no veían un combate así, Umaga se adelanto a stone cold, y golpeo a los comentaristas hasta dejarles inconscientes, después desmonto la mesa, y stone cold me puso sobre ella, cogió un monitor y comenzó a golpearme con el en la cabeza, yo caí inconsciente, ya había recibido mas golpes de los que podía aguantar, Umaga sonrió, pensando que el combate había acabado, pero su sonrisa desapareció al minuto al ver que stone cold no cesaba de golpearme cada vez con mas furia, cogió a stone cold por la espalda y lo volteo quedando frente a frente con el, pero umaga se asombro al ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, stone cold volvió a darse la vuelta y volvió a golpearme con todo lo que encontraba, mi cuerpo estaba demacrado, y ya tenia mas de un hueso roto, los moratones habían comenzado a surgir a lo largo de mi piel, y Umaga sabia que había que parar a stone cold o me terminaría matando, umaga golpeo a stone cold para detenerle, pero la rabia que este sentía, hizo que aquel golpe apenas tuviera efecto , stone cold estaba descontrolado, los de seguridad tuvieron que intervenir, ara parar a aquel hombre, pero stone cold se defendía con valor y efectividad de ellos, todo el roster de RAW salio a detenerle, y separarle de mi, mi cuerpo ya manaba sangre de todos los sitios, y mi pulso estaba comenzando a caer, mcmahon estaba furioso con stone cold, pero a su vez le tenia miedo, le dio de baja durante una semana para que se calmara. Llamaron a una ambulancia y suspendieron lo que quedaba de show, mi estado de salud era grave, pues la paliza había sido brutal, la ambulancia tardo varios minutos en llegar. Me llevaron al hospital, y me metieron directamente en la UCI, días después me desperté en el hospital, tenia un fuerte vendaje en las cotillas, y mi pierna derecha estaba escayolada, intente moverme, pero enseguida tomo mi cuerpo se resintió y le recorrió el dolor, de los golpes que tenia. Informaron a mcmahon que había despertado, y este vino a visitarme, realmente estaba preocupado, era un hombre frió y calculador, pero en el fondo también era humano.

Estaba rodeando de tubos,y mirando al infinito, cuando senti que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-A-adelante-dije con mucha dificultad-

Mcmahon entro cauteloso, en su cara se veía ¿preocupación?, "será efecto de los calmantes" pensé, mcmahon comenzó a hablar.

-Hola…-dijo mirando al suelo, se sentía culpable, pues el había propuesto aquel combate- me alegro de que aun estés vivo…

-Si, seguro…-murmure, lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera-

-No, lo digo en serio, de haber sabido que esto ocurriría, no hubiera propuesto aquel combate, no se que le ocurrió a Austin…-dijo mcmahon con sinceridad, y se sentó en una silla que allí había-.

-Sabe-tosí- puede que yo me merezca estar así…-dije amargamente-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Mcmahon, mirándome y alzando una ceja-

-si, yo…-pensé mis palabras antes de hablar- yo merezco lo que me ocurrió.

-Pero ¿por qué? –pregunto mcmahon muy sorprendido-

-mire, hace aproximadamente dos años, stone cold, estaba en mi misma situación, recibió una paliza de…bueno, eso es lo de menos,-dije para cubrir a los que antes eran mi banda y aun eran mis amigos-como iba diciendo hace os años stone cold acabo en el hospital ¿no es cierto?

Mcmahon hizo memoria, y vio que era cierto.

-Si, ¿y que?

-Yo vi como le daban aquella paliza, y pude haberla evitado, pero en vez de eso, me reí de el, y yo mismo le golpee…-dije amargamente, recordando aquella escena, de la que cada vez me arrepentía mas-

-Entonces…-dijo Mcmahon sorprendido- no se que decir, creí que eras otro tipo de persona-sentencio y se marcho de allí algo confuso-

Yo suspire, me tenia bien merecido mi estado, el medico entro y me aconsejo que durmiera, así que eso hice.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Mcmahon salio del hospital, ahora comprendía la reacción que había tenido stone cold, y comprendía todo lo que había echo, pues era sabido, que stone cold era vengativo, decidió ir a su casa a hablar con el sobre el asunto, y a quitarle su sanción, habían pasado tres días, y aunque la sanción era corta, quizás no la mereciera, pues el en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo, sin impórtale las consecuencias, la casa de stone cold, quedaba a cinco manzanas del hospital, así que Mcmahon pidió un taxi, el hombre quedo sorprendido al verle, pues pensó que Mcmahon circulaba en limusina, incluso le pidió un autógrafo, Mcmahon se le dio, y le dijo la dirección de la casa de stone cold, había mucho trafico, así que tardaron bastante en llegar, Mcmahon era un hombre ocupado, pero aquel día, había coincidido, que no tenia ningún asunto pendiente que arreglar, ya que sus hijos se estaban ocupando de todo, durante el trayecto, Mcmahon abrió la cartera y sonrió al ver una foto de su pequeña nieta, con ella era con la única persona que no se mostraba frío, adoraba aquella pequeña, el taxista le vio sobre el retrovisor, y también sonrió, el taxi se detuvo, y mcmahon pago al taxista, bajo del taxi, y cuando llego al portal de Steve Asustin, respiro hondo, y llamo al telefonillo para que le abrieran.

……………………………………………

Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que os guste.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

**Capitulo 4:**

Una voz grave respondido al otro lado del telefonillo.

-¿Quién?-dijo con voz cansada, steve austin al otro lado del telefonillo-

-Soy, Vince, ¿puedo subir?-pregunto cortésmente mcmahon-

-Supongo que si…-dijo y abrió la puerta del portal-

Mcmahon subió por las escaleras, pues el medico le había recomendado hacer ejercicio, stone cold vivía en un tercer piso, así que no eran muchas escaleras, cuando llego a la puerta de la vivienda de stone cold, este ya estaba en la puerta, llevaba unos vieos pantalones vaqueros, los cuales había recortado para que le quedaran piratas, y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, en la que había mas de una mancha, stone cold llevaba varios días sin arreglarse la barba, así que tenia un aspecto bastante "sucio", hizo un gesto para que mcmahon entrara al interior de la casa, se sorprendió al ver que esta estaba impecable.

-Vaya…parece que por aquí allá pasado Don Limpio-no pudo evitar bromear Mcmahon-

Stone cold gruño, no estaba de demasiado humor, se sentó en el sofá con las piernas abiertas, la verdad desentonaba bastante con la casa, y eso a mcmahon le hacia gracia.

Mcmahon carraspeo y se puso serio.

-Bueno, no he venido ha hacer bromas, si no ha hablar contigo.

-Me alegro, por que si hubieses venido a lo primero, te hubiera echado de mi casa-bromeo esta vez Austin-¿sobre que quieres hablar?

-Pues bien-comenzó Mcmahon- he venido, para comunicarte que tu sanción queda anulada.

Stone cold le miro con las cejas levantadas, esperando una explicación para aquello.

-Veras…estuve hablando con The Rock…

-Vaya, veo que esa escoria ha despertado-le interrumpió stone cold, malhumorado-

-Si…bueno a lo que iba, el me contó, que se había merecido lo que le hiciste, por cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, y por eso he decidido levantarte la sanción.

-Vaya , vaya, esa escoria al menos tiene principios…

Mcmahon miro al suelo. Su tono de voz cambio totalmente.

-Ahora escúchame, no quiero que un acto como el de hace días vuelva a repetirse en mi empresa ¿entendiste?

-Esta bien, lo intentare, pero no prometo nada,¿Quiere algo de beber?

-No, me voy ya, por hoy, ya perdí bastante el tiempo.-dijo mcmahon, y se marcho de allí-

…………………………………………………………….

**Una semana después:**

Recibí una llamada de Mcmahon, quería que fuera a su despacho cuanto antes, ya me habían dado el alta, aun tenia la pierna rota, pero por lo demás ya estaba bien, no sabia para que me había llamado Mcmahon, estaba bastante serio, y su tono de voz, despertó preocupación en mi, tenia un maratón el ojo, y alguna que otra herida en la cara, parecía un cromo, y no me hacia gracia salir con ese aspecto a la calle, pero no me quedaba más remedio, y ya que no podía conducir, no me quedaba otra opción que llamar a un taxi, me puse un pantalón vaquero, y una camisa negra con dificultad, después llame a un taxi, a los pocos minutos, estaba en la puerta de mi casa, tome mis muletas, y monte con dificultad en él, el taxista me sonrió al entrar, pero no comento nada sobre mi aspecto, estaba agradecido de eso .Cuando llegue a la empresa, le pague, y me dirigí directamente al despacho de Mcmahon, llame a la puerta ,y la voz de Mcmahon me respondió al otro lado de esta. en el despacho se oía a mcmahon hablando con otra persona.

-¡Adelante!

Abrí la puerta, y me quede pálido al ver que con Mcmahon estaba stone cold, casi me caigo de la impresión, stone cold, me fulmino con la mirada.

-¡No me contaste que el vendría!-dijo enfurecido stone cold-

-¡Silencio!-rugió Mcmahon- pasa the rock, y siéntate. Tengo un motivo, por el cual quiero que vosotros dos estéis aquí.

Yo entre y me senté al lado de stone cold, pues no había mas que dos silla, tenía miedo, estaba totalmente incapacitado para defenderme, y en esos momento solo podía maldecir a Mcmahon.

-Bien, mi motivo para que vosotros dos estéis aquí, es para comunicaros, algo que seguramente no será de vuestro agrado.

-Vaya, que sorpresa-dijo con sarcasmo stone cold-

-¡silencio, y no me interrumpas!-mcmahon aquel día, estaba de muy mal humor- bien, gracias a tu actuación en el ultimo show, el publico necesita una explicación de todo lo que ha ocurrido, y-mcmahon sonrió cruelmente- no me queda mas remedio que hacer que vosotros dos, tengáis un largo, y conflictivo feudo.

-¡Que!-dijimos a dúo stone cold y yo-

-Me niego-dije yo-

-¡A callar!-dijo mcmahon- no os queda otra, el público, necesita una explicación y eso es lo que tendrá, así que podéis odiaros a muerte o hacer las paces, pero hasta que este feudo no este acabado, os prohíbo que os matéis el uno al otro.

Stone cold y yo nos miramos fijamente, la rabia nos recorría.

-Y ahora fuera de mi vista, ya he perdido mucho tiempo con vosotros, y por vuestro bien, mas os vale que no me arméis ningún pollo-termino de decir Mcmahon-

Stone cold se levanto y salio del despacho, yo tarde algo mas en levantarme y salir, cuando hube salido, stone cold me puso la zancadilla, y caí al suelo, dándome un fuerte golpe, este se agacho.

-Escúchame the rock, voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno, haré todo lo posible para que sufras, puede que ahora no pueda hacerte nada, por nuestro feudo, pero cuando esto termine, desearas no haber nacido-después me escupió y se fue de allí con paso ligero-

Me quede tirado en el suelo, pues no podía levantarme. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?, no esperaba aquello, mi vida cada vez iba a peor, no me merecía todo aquello, puede que si parte de ello, pero no todo, una señora de la limpieza me ayudo a levantarme. Llame a un taxi y este me llevo a casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no tenia amigos, así que el dije al taxista que me llevara al bar mas cercano, cuando me dejo allí, me senté en un taburete de la barra, y le pedí al barman una botella de whisky, comencé a beber un vaso tras otro, preguntándome si mi vida aun tenia algo de sentido. Las horas fueron pasando, y yo seguía bebiendo sin tregua, nada me importaba ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

El show de RAW había comenzado, stone cold se disponía a salir al ring, se sabia a la perfección el guión que le habían mandado interpretar, debía humillar a the rock ante el publico, era una excusa para cubrir lo que había echo, pero era una buena excusa, y buena para el bolsillo de Mcmahon. En el ring ya se encontraba mcmahon, anunciando la lesión de the rock.

-Gentuza del publico, me alegra anunciarles que "la superestrella" the rock no actuara hoy entre nosotros…

Mcmahon fue interrumpido por la música de stone cold, este caminaba lentamente por la pasarela micrófono en mano, stone cold comenzó a reírse sin parar.

-Claro que no actuara-comenzó a decir- No puedes volver aquí como si nada, y proclamarte el mejor, pero yo le puse en su lugar.

El público comenzó a abuchear a stone cold, este subió al ring y se puso frente a Mcmahon.

-Hoy he salido al ring, para mostrarles lo inútil que puede ser the rock.

En la pantalla salio el video del combate entre Stone Cold, Umaga y The rock.

-Vaya, veo que sigues igual de carroñero que siempre-dijo mcmahon, y sonrió-

-¿Carroñero? Esa es la palabra, yo utilizaría el termino "el mejor" para referirse a mi-stone cold cogió una de sus cervezas y dio un trago-

-El mejor-Mcmahon rió-¿Crees que eres el mejor?-dijo con ironía-

Stone cold asintió.

-¡El mejor soy yo! ¿O no es cierto gentuza?-el publico respondió con abucheos-

Stone cold ante eso, le escupió la cerveza en el rostro, y le dio un puñetazo que le hizo caer de culo al suelo.

-Vaya, parece que el publico no esta de acuerdo con eso-dijo riendo-

Mcmahon se paso una mano por la cara, y su cara tomo un gesto de odio y maldad, se levanto y se encaro con stone cold.

-Si te haces llamar el mejor, entonces tendrás que demostrarlo, al final del show te enfrentaras en un last man standing contra mí-dicho esto mcmahon le tiro el micrófono a la cara, y salio a paso ligero por la pasarela.

………………………..

En otro lugar:

Las horas fueron pasando, y yo seguía bebiendo sin tregua, nada me importaba ya.

El camarero se negó a servirme más alcohol, y yo no estaba en condiciones de protestar, agache la cabeza y salí de aquel bar, cada vez estaba as cerca del fondo, me senté en la acera, desde que mi mujer me había dejado todo había caído en picado, tenia razón cuando me decía que yo sin ella no valía nada, una lagrima se suicido por mi mejilla al pensar en todo aquello, estaba devastado, no valía para nada, era cierto, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues recibí una fuerte patada en el costado, caí al suelo, y comencé a vomitar, había tomado demasiado alcohol, oía como mi agresor se reía con algunos hombres mas, me di la vuelta para ver quienes eran, y tanto mi agresor como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, ellos dejaron de reírse, y yo mire al suelo.

-¿2DJ eres tu? Dijo el hombre que me había dado la patada-

Yo asentí en silencio sin mirarle, aquel hombre me ofreció su mano para que me levantara del suelo, yo la acepte, y instintivamente le abrace.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto uno de aquellos hombres preocupados-

-Es una larga historia….-murmure, y des abrace a mi amigo-

-Ey 2DJ puedes contárnoslo, somos tus amigos.

-No Rick (así se llama el líder, que ya era hora de que le pusiera nombre xDD) se que sois mis amigos, pero no quiero pensarlo mas.

-Esta bien, sabes que no somos buenas personas, pero si legales con los nuestros.

Yo asentí, eso era cierto, ellos siempre fueron amables con migo y me ayudaron muchas veces al igual que yo a ellos.

-Gracias. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Comencé a andar, pero me caí al suelo, estaba demasiado borracho.

Rick y el resto de los hombre se acercaron a mi y me ayudaron a levantarme.

-Será mejor que nos dejes ayudarte.

Yo asentí, y aquellos hombres me ayudaron a llegar a mi casa, cuando llegamos se lo agradecí y les ofrecí pasar. Ellos aceptaron pues estaban preocupados por mi, le di las llaves a rick para que abriera la puerta pues yo no veía ni la cerradura, y todos entramos en mi casa, rick me llevo hasta un sofá y me hizo tumbarme, luego le dijo a uno de sus hombre que fuera a prepararme un café.

-2DJ no deberías beber...-dijo con tono de reproche y preocupación-

-Que mas da….mi vida apesta.

Recibí una bofetada de rick.

-Escúchame, no vuelvas a decir eso, o lo próximo que veras será mi puño en tu ojo derecho ¿entendiste?

-Pero es cierto, mi vida…-Rick cerro su puño y yo no continué la frase-

El hombre volvió con un café y me lo ofreció, yo negué con la cabeza, no me apetecía.

-2DJ cojéele el café a Stanley, todos estamos preocupados por ti-los seis hombres que allí había me miraban con cierta preocupación, sobretodo Rick-

Yo asentí y cogí el dichoso café, me lo bebí de un trago, y respire hondo.

-Así me gusta, parece que tendré que ser tu niñera.

Todos se rieron menos yo.

-Venga no te enfades, solo es una broma, además no me gusta verte a si, cuando estabas en la banda tu eras el que nos animabas a todos.

-Si, lo se, pero ha cambiado mucho desde entonces…

-Eso es cierto, pero las personas no cambian, solo las condiciones en las que viven. Deberías dormir, nosotros tenemos que irnos, tenemos que resolver un ajuste de cuentas, tu sabes…-dijo Rick- me estoy haciendo viejo para esto.

Yo asentí.

-Tienes razón, es lo único que puedo hacer en condiciones…dormir.

Rick se rió.

-¡Así me gusta! Ese es el espíritu –dijo con ironía-Mañana vendré yo solo a verte, así que mas vale que tengas un aspecto presentable amigo.

-Esta bien-sonreí, Rick me había animado un poco-

-Bien, así me gusta que sonrías, bueno siento tener que irme.

-No pasa nada.

Aquellos hombres se marcharon en silencio, y yo fui a mi habitación a dormir, ni tan siquiera me quite la ropa, no tarde mucho en quedarme dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

**Capitulo 6:**

Me desperté, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible, eran las nueve de la mañana, Salí de mi habitación y fui directo al baño, di el agua de la bañera, pues el tapón y esta comenzó a llenarse, mientras se llenaba comencé a desvestirme, una vez que la bañera estuvo llena me metí en ella, cerré los ojos, y sentí como el agua caliente relajaba mi cuerpo, no recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido ayer, me quede en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió, me enrollé una toalla a la cintura, y baje tal cual a la cocina para desayunar, cuando llegue a la cocina ,el timbre de la puerta sonó. Fui a abrir la puerta, allí estaba Rick, llevaba una bolsa de papel en su mano derecha, nada mas verme comenzó a reírse.

-Vaya 2DJ no sabia que te gustara caminar con una toalla por casa.-Dijo Rick-

-Pasa…-dije sonrojado, pues encima la toalla era rosa-¿Qué haces aquí?

Rick pasó al interior de la casa.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Ayer antes de irme, te avise de que vendría.

-Ayer…lo siento no lo recuerdo-dijo The Rock-

-No me extraña, estabas fatal-dijo Rick-

-Vamos a la cocina-dijo The rock-

-Esta bien, supuse que no habría desayunado, así que te traje el desayuno-dijo Rick, señalando la bolsa que llevaba-

-No tendrías que haberte molestado, pero gracias-dijo the rock-

Yo y Rick caminamos hasta la cocina, y allí me senté en una silla, rick se sentó enfrente de mi y saco lo que me había traído de desayunar.

-Espero que te guste-dijo Rick-

Yo cogí el café que me había traído y le di un sorbo, conocía el sabor de aquel café, me traía muchos recuerdos de su juventud, aquel café provenía del lugar donde Rick y yo íbamos a desayunar cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-umm…echaba este sabor de menos-dije-

-Me alegro de haber acertando-dijo rick-

The rock cogió una de las dos roscas que rick le había traído y comenzó a comérselo.

-Esto Rick… ¿Qué hice ayer?

-Vaya…si que bebiste ayer-dijo Rick-pues…te encontré a la salida de un bar sentado en la acera, estabas algo "deprimido" además de borracho, mis hombre y yo te trajimos hasta aquí, y estuvimos un rato contigo…eso es todo lo que puedo contarte.

The rock asintió, y hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pues tampoco acodaba lo que había ocurrido antes de eso, ni por que había ido al bar a beber, lo ultimo que recordaba era que mcmahon le había dicho que cuando se recuperara tendría que comenzar un feudo con Stone Cold.

-Esto 2DJ…-comenzó Rick-quiero que me cuentes una cosa…ayer dijiste que tu vida apesta, que te ocurre.

-Que…nada-mintió-

-No me mientas, te conozco de hace muchos años –dijo Rick-

-Desde que volví a la empresa, tengo problemas con otro luchador…

-¿Quieres que le liquide?

-No… escúchame, yo me merezco esto, y por muy mal que este, lo tengo merecido.

-Esta bien, tu y tu dichoso sentido del honor, te advierto una cosa, como acabes peor de lo que estas, buscare a ese tío que te esta dando problemas y lo liquidare.-Dijo sonriendo-

-No te preocupes, no será necesario…-dije, aunque no sabia hasta que punto pretendía llegas Austin-

-Espero que así sea-dijo serio- no permitiré que nadie te arruine la vida.

The Rock sonrió, sabia que su amigo estaba preocupado por el.

-Esto, siento tener que irme ya, pero bueno ya sabes…-dijo Rick-

-Tienes asuntos que atender-dije y me levante a tirar el vaso del café y la bolsa-

-Exacto-dijo Rick, se acerco a mí y me abrazo-Cuídate tío, intentare visitarte algún día más.

-Gracias, cuídate tú también Rick-dije-

-¡Ah! Y recuérdame que te regale toallas de otro color-bromeo-

Nos soltamos, y se fue, estaba otra vez solo, me senté en el sofá, tenia que hacer algo con mi problema con Stone Cold, hablar al menos con el, pero sabia que no me escucharía. Fui a mi habitación a vestirme, no podía estar todo el día vestido con una toalla, me enfunde un chándal de color azul oscuro, y Salí a dar un paseo, camine lentamente Hasta llegar a un parque, entre en el y me senté en un banco, el parque estaba lleno de aves, y de vez en cuando alguna ardilla corría de un lado para otro, era un lugar acogedor, y hacia bastante sol, me quede mirando a la nada, y recapacite sobre lo que podría hacer con mi problema, decidí que lo mejor seria que hablara con Stone Cold, o al menos intentar que me escuchara. Mire el reloj, eran ya las doce de la mañana, decidí regresar a casa para prepararme la comida, camine de nuevo hasta mi casa, pero por el camino me cruce con la limusina de Mcmahon, esta paro a mi lado y Mcmahon bajo la ventanilla.

-Esto the Rock…puedes subir un momento.-dijo Mcmahon-

Ese día Mcmahon estaba de buen humor, se notaba a la legua. Abrí la puerta de la limusina, y entre dentro de esta.

-Veámonos Jack-dijo Mcmahon al conductor, ya que no podía estacionar allí-

-Esto, señor ¿para qué quería que subiera?-le pregunte-

-Mira The Rock, quería decirte que debes hacer algo con Stone cold, haber si me explico, yo no puedo mantener a dos hombres en esta situación en mi empresa, Ahora mismo nos ven también niños pequeños, y se que la violencia en vuestros combates será excesiva, por eso quería pedirte que le pidieras perdón a Stone Cold.

-Si lo se…pero se que en vez de escucharme me golpeara…

-Ya bueno…-dijo Mcmahon-pero esto has de solucionarlo cuanto antes por tu bien, si quieres yo podría intentar ayudarte.

Aquello me sorprendió, nunca imagine que Mcmahon me dijera eso.

-Vamos chico no me mires así-dijo Mcmahon-¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

Yo asentí.

-Bien, entonces haré una cena de empresa a la que solo iremos Stone cold, tu y yo, me llevare algún guardaespaldas, y allí hablaras tranquilamente con el.

-Gracias señor. Le debo la vida.

-no seas baboso, eso no te pega-dijo Vince-Jack a la casa de The Rock-dijo Mcmahon al conductor-

-Esta bien-dije-

-Bueno, entonces ya te avisare de la cena cuado tenga todo preparado-dijo Mcmahon-

-De acuerdo, le doy las gracias de nuevo.

-Bueno, no me des tanto las gracias, esto en el fondo lo hago por el bien de mi empresa, y tu lo sabes.

-Hemos llegado-dijo el conductor y estaciono el coche-

-Esta bien señor-dije y abrí la puerta de la limusina para salir-

-Nos veremos pronto-dijo Mcmahon-

Salí de la limusina y entre en casa.

"parece que mi suerte esta cambiando"-pensé-


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

**Capitulo 7**:

The rock entro a su casa, y vio un mensaje en su teléfono. le dio para que se reprodujera y se sentó en el sofá.

-Oye 2DJ ten cuidado, un tío me anda buscando, y ha conseguido información tuya de cuando éramos socios…mira tío lo siento, pero he tenido problemas con la banda de SMK y esto te incluye a ti, recibirás noticias mías….

Un disparo se oyó.

-¡Joder!-dijo Rick antes de colgar-

The rock estaba pálido….y estaba preocupado por rick, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?¿como iba a solucionar aquello? ¿Y si le pillaba la policía? Aquello había ocurrido hace muchos años, no tenían por que descubrirle ahora….

-Relájate-se dijo a si mismo-

**Flash Back:**

_12 de abril de 1988_

The rock tenia dieciséis años, había ido con rick a un concesionario, ese iba a ser su primer robo, los dos chiquillos iban armados, pero no tenían pensado usar las armas, esa era la prueba que tenían que superar para entrar en la banda de GTG, el tío mas poderoso del barrio, si lo conseguían, serian "héroes". Nada mas llegar al concesionario, buscaron todas las posibles alarmas y cámaras que allí podría haber una vez localizadas, se pusieron una media en la cabeza, ambos estaban nerviosos, incluso asustados.

-Ey Rick…-murmuró the rock-

-Si 2DJ….

-¿Por que tenemos que robarle de un concesionario?

-No lo se tío, GTG solo pidió un coche, pero si es totalmente nuevo dará mas puntos

-Ya tío, pero esto es trabajo de profesionales…

-Lo se 2DJ pero tenemos que ser los mejores.

-Rick, llevamos pipas, si salimos a la carretera, y amenazamos a algún pez gordo que tenga un buen coche, será mas fácil.

-Es cierto, vayámonos de aquí…

……………………..

Los dos chicos se fueron hasta una de las autopistas, y esperaron a su victima. Era ya muy de madrugada, serian las cuatro de la mañana, y el trafico era realmente escaso.

-Bingo-dijo rick al ver como un coche de buen ver se acercaba a ellos-

Los dos chicos saltaron a la carretera, y apuntaron al coche con las pistolas, su conductor, un hombre de avanzada edad que mostraba un lujoso traje, para nada mas verlo y se quedo petrificado en el coche.

The rock se acerco por su derecha.

-¡Vamos vejestorio fuera del coche! ¡Vamos joder!

El anciano no tuvo mas remedio que ceder y bajar del coche.

-Pon las manos donde las vea.

El anciano subió las manos por detrás de la espalda, y saco una pistola que tenía enganchada al cinturón, rick se quedo paralizado, pero un sonoro disparo le devolvió a la realidad, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el anciano estaba en el suelo con un tiro en la cabeza.

-¿estas bien?-dijo the rock que estaba temblando-

-¡No tío! Le has matado….

-Si…lo se hay que ocultar el cuerpo….ya tenemos coche….

-Le –le has matado-rick estaba llorando-

-Iba a dispararte…mejor el que tú…-dijo the rock-

The rock se acerco al cuerpo, y le cogió por los hombros.

-Rick, coge el coche, y llévatele yo he de ocultar esto….

-Está bien….-rick se monto en el coche y se lo llevo a GTG-

The rock enterró el cuerpo a un kilómetro de donde le habían matado, cuando termino de hacerlo se puso a llover a mares…después de tres horas consiguió regresar al barrio GTG le esperaba para felicitarle.

-Muy bien 2DJ, si has ocultado bien el cuerpo, serás de los grandes.-dijo aquel hombre-

**Fin del flash back.**

-Estoy jodido….la banda de SMK…. ¿Pero por que tienen interés en mi?

…………………………..

Días más tardes, yo estaba literalmente hecho una mierda; no me explicaba como podía tener tan mala suerte, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Si?-dije con voz ronca-

-¡Como que si bastardo!- gritó Mcmahon al otro lado del teléfono- Ya tengo todo arreglado para tu cena, espero que no me falles, será esta noche en mi casa. Ven aquí a las ocho.

Y dicho esto Mcmahon colgó.

-Perfecto…lo que me faltaba…-pensé-

Mire el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, aun tenia tiempo para prepararme, habían pasado cinco días, y no había recibido ninguna señal de Rick, eso me tenia preocupado, en esos cinco días no había salido se casa, me metí en la ducha, tenia que adecentarme un poco. Di el agua caliente, y me metí en la ducha, sentí un escalofrió ante el contacto con el agua, una vez que me hube duchado, me tire en el sofá a beberme una cerveza, y ver la televisión.

…………………

Ocho mes cuarto de la tarde:

Me levante del sofá, estaba entumido después de haber estado todo el día en aquel incomodo sofá, fui hasta mi habitación para engalanarme un poco, quería ir presentable a la cena con stone cold, así al menos podría quitarme uno de los problemas que tenia, me vestí de traje y corbata, y me dispuse a salir por la puerta, pero justo cuando roce el manillar me paré en seco, un golpe seco se había oído en la cocina, fui corriendo hasta esta, en el suelo había un tremendo charco de sangre, procedente de la pierna de Rick.

-Rick….-dije yo-

-Colega ayúdame.

-Adiós cena….-dije yo, me agaché junto a rick, y le hice un torniquete en la pierna-

-Gracias, menos mal que tenías la ventana de cocina abierta, así no han podido verme-

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Ha sido SMK y su banda….Ese tío te esta buscando…quiere matarte

-¿matarme? ¿Por que?

-No lo se….pero no pienso dejar que lo haga

The rock al oír le dio un abrazo a Rick…

……………………

Casa de Mcmahon ocho y media….

-Austin no te vaya…-dijo Mcmahon- habrá tenido un imprevisto

-¡No! Ese carbón no va a aparecer, no se atreve a dar la cara.

The rock me las pagaras pensó Mcmahon.

-Austin…tiene que haberle ocurrido algo…

-Olvídame-dijo y se fue de la casa de Mcmahon dando un portazo echo una furia-


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno y despues de más d eun año, termino estra historia ni me acordaba que me quedaba de subir un cap xDD

___________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 8:**

-Olvídame-dijo y se fue de la casa de Mcmahon dando un portazo hecho una furia-

……………………………..

Deshice el abrazo que le había dado a Rick, le cogí y le lleve al sofá, allí estaría mas cómodo.

-Dime la verdad Rick…. ¿por que SMK quiere matarme? Se que lo sabes-dije mirando al suelo-

Rick suspiro, y tardo varios segundos en comenzar a hablar.

-Mira 2DJ llevo mucho tiempo mintiéndote, tenia miedo de que esto pudiera ocurrir….pero no me queda mas remedio que contártelo….escúchame bien, pues no quiero repetirlo, un año después de que dejaras la banda de GTG , un colega me contó que un joven llamado SMK estaba muy interesado en dos personas, esas dos personas somos nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por que nosotros?-interrumpí-

-Si nosotros, el por que…aun no lo se, esa vez nos libramos, pues el código de honor de la banda de GTG prohibía dar datos de sus miembros, o exmiembros…tu eras ya famoso en esos entonces, y no quise preocuparte.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-dije confuso-

-Por que….12 de abril de 1988 ¿Qué me dices de esa fecha? Ese fue el día que cometiste tu primer asesinato, a partir de ahí, GTG te uso de sicario lo recuerdas no, ese hombre que mataste….es la causa de todo esto, mataste a el único familiar vivo de SMK….-dijo Rick sin mirar a su amigo- lo mataste para salvarme…y ahora tu tienes el problema….

-Así que era eso….SMK me odia por que mate a alguien que quería…-dije yo, intentando mantener la calma-

-¡Tío como puedes decirlo tan tranquilo!-dijo Rick alterado-

-Que quieres que haga, que vaya a una taberna de mala muerte como siempre, que me emborrache, que deambule por las calles pensando en lo miserable que es mi vida, al darme cuenta que si miro hacia atrás, no he hecho nada que merezca la pena…¿eso es lo que quieres que haga?

-No pero…

-Pero nada, ya va siendo hora que pague por todo lo que hice en el pasado…¿Dónde esta la base de SMK?

-¡Estas loco! ¡Vas a ir directamente a tu muerte!

-Confía en mi…además si muero el mundo no se perderá nada, dime ¿Dónde esta?

-No lo se….lo juro-dijo Rick con sinceridad-

-Bueno entonces el tendrá que encontrarme a mi…seguro que si deambulo por el barrio el me encontrara…se lo pondré en bandeja. Cuídate mucho Rick, siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir nada me marché, eso tenia que acabar ya, fui directamente al barrio, pase por el lugar donde antes estaba mi antigua casa, y ahora tan solo había escombros, y tal como pensé, alguien apareció, y me dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca que me hizo perder la conciencia, cuando desperté estaba atado a una silla, en medio de una sala casi a oscuras, en la que había un hombre frente a mi, un hombre al que no conocía de nada, ese hombre me dio un golpe en la mandíbula, yo escupí al suelo.

-Vaya…tu debes ser SMK-dije-

-Si, yo soy SMK…. Ha sido muy fácil encontrarte…nunca creí que tu amigo Rick tuviera razón, pero definitivamente ha ganado su perdón-dijo y se rió-

-¿Rick? –Dije yo confuso-

La puerta se abrió, y Rick entro en la habitación en silla de ruedas con cara de arrepentimiento. Yo le mire sin ninguna expresión.

-Eres mejor actor de lo que creía-dijo SMK a Rick-

SMK comenzó a caminar lentamente a mi alrededor, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, me encanta esto, ojala no acabara nunca, esta escena es magnifica, el pobre 2DJ descubre de golpe que al que creía su mejor amigo, al que ha contado sus problemas, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, es un simple traidor, que se ha dejado dar un tiro en la pierna, para así hacer aun mas creíble su inmejorable actuación, no os encanta esto-dijo riéndose- creo que os dejare diez minutos a solas, llevo años esperando esto, por un poco mas, no importa, así morirás un poco mas amargado-dijo SMK y salio de la habitación-

Yo mire al suelo, no quería mirar a Rick, no me atrevía a hacerlo, nunca me espere esto…Rick me miraba con un ademán de tristeza.

-Lo siento-dijo Rick, acercándose a mi en su silla de ruedas- 2DJ yo…

-¡Cállate! No quiero tus explicaciones…no eres mas que… ¡No eres mas que un farsante!

-Eso no es cierto….

-¿A no?

-bueno si, lo es…pero hay una razón…soy un cobarde…SMK me acorraló, y me dijo que me perdonaría…si…si te traicionaba…

-Esa es tu razón…cobardía… yo no la tuve cuando te salve la vida…olvídalo, disfruta de la vida que te queda, cosa que yo no haré.

-Ahí algo mas…yo me había arrepentido, te lo iba a contar todo, pedí que me dispararan, para así poder conseguir tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera contártelo tu te fuiste…

Rick se puso detrás de mi y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas.

-¿Qué haces?

-tu que crees, liberarte…se que puedes escapar de aquí, prefiero morir yo, antes que tu. Solo te pido una cosa a cambio, golpéame antes de que escapes.

-Descuida, pensaba hacerlo.

Rick termino de desatarme, y me dio una pistola.

-Úsala si la necesitas, y ahora golpéame.

Le mire fijamente, y en lugar de golpearle le abrace, y después le cogí y le puse a mi espalda.

-Sujétate, nos vamos de aquí-dije-

-No podrás escapar conmigo a cuestas…-dijo Rick-

-Descuida, podré, nos iremos por la ventana.

Atranque la puerta con la silla, y abrí la ventana que allí había, saque primero a Rick, y luego Salí yo, corrí con el hacia unos cubos de basura.

-Mierda…esto esta más vigilado que la casa blanca…-dije yo-

-Es lógico… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Matar a los vigilantes…

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer exactamente….

-¿estas loco? hay mas de veinte.-dijo Rick-

-bueno, entonces matare solo a uno, y después correré…

Así lo hice, di gracias a tener buena puntería, dispare a un vigilante que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de mí. La bala le dio de lleno en la cabeza, cogí a Rick y eche a correr, aprovechando que era de noche, y la poca luz que había allí. La huida no fue fácil pero una vez que Salí de barrio, pude esconderme, en un portal de un edificio, y recupere el aliento.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los vigilantes avisaron a SMK de que habíamos escapado, y mando a todos sus subordinados buscarnos, aquello no pintaba bien.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Gracias-me dijo Rick, en cuanto le deje en el suelo-

-De nada-dije yo jadeando-

En ese momento alguien entró al portal, era Stone cold, no tenia fuerzas ni para levantarme, y los problemas no dejaban de aparecer, Rick también le reconoció, Me miro fijamente, tenia los ojos rojos, y estaba ¿borracho? Si no lo estaba, lo disimulaba muy mal, comenzó a andar hacia nosotros, pero al llegar, se cayó al suelo, y se quedo dormido, efectivamente estaba borracho, y apestaba a cerveza. Yo respire hondo aliviado.

-Vamos, tomaremos el ascensor-dije yo-

-¿Vamos? ¿A donde?

-A su casa, esta como una cuba, y aquí no buscaran-dije yo-

Me puse en pie como pude, y llame al ascensor, Rick se arrastro hasta este, y yo fui en busca de Stone cold, cuando los tres montamos en el ascensor, pulse el botón, y subimos hasta su planta, le saque las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, y entramos en su casa, cogí a Stone cold, y le deje en su sofá.

-Bueno, hasta que despierte, estaremos a salvo-Dije yo mientras miraba a Stone Cold-

Aquella noche transcurrió ¿tranquila? Me quede despierto durante toda esta, pero al menos Rick pudo dormir, y Stone Cold me maldecía en sueños.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A la mañana siguiente:

Me encontraba sentado n una silla frente a Stone cold que estaba comenzando a despertar, abrió los ojos, y sistemáticamente les clavó fijamente en mi.

-Buenos días…-dije yo, por decir algo-

Stone Cold se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ayer, y la cabeza le dolía horrores.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto-¿y quien es el?-dijo señalando a Rick-

-Pues……..-comencé a hablar, y le conté todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y su ceño se iba frunciendo poco a poco-

-Largo de mi casa-dijo cuando termine de hablar-

Lo lógico hubiera sido que me hubiera golpeado, pero su resaca se lo impedía, al menos algo estaba a mi favor.

-Mira, siento decirte esto, pero no puedo irme, si salgo de aquí me mataran, a mi y a el-dije mientras miraba a Rick-

-Y a mi eso que me importa, no estas en posición de pedirme ayuda.

-lo se, pero eres el único que puede ayudarme, solo necesito quedarme aquí, hasta que averigüe la forma de librarme de el, después podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras-dije-

Stone cold suspiro, y se sentó en el sofá, me odiaba, pero en el fondo tenia buen corazón, y debía aprovecharme de ello.

-Esta bien….no se ni por que lo hago, pero yo al menos no soy como tu-termino por decir-

-Gracias, no se ni como agradecértelo.

-No lo hagas…en cuanto esto termine no quiero volver a verte.

-Gracias de todas formas-dije y me dispuse a despertar a Rick-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hemos muerto ya?-dijo este mientras se despertaba-

-No aun no, ni vamos a hacerlo-dije yo sonriente-Solo hay que idear un plan….

……………………………………………………………………………………

Habían pasado tres días, y mi plan ya estaba listo, le haría una emboscada a SMK, no podía fallar nada, de lo contrario, estaba muerto, meticulosamente, encaje las piezas de un difícil rompecabezas, tenia que hacerlo yo solo, ya que Rick estaba herido, y Stone Cold me había encubierto en el trabajo y no pensaba hacer nada mas por mi. Quedaba un día para Halloween e iba a aprovecharme de esa estupida fiesta.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

31 de octubre:

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y tal como había planeado, es esos momentos SMK había recibido un chivatazo anónimo de donde podría encontrarme, un día antes había extorsionado al mensajero para que enviara aquel mensaje falso, tuve la suerte de que Stone Cold coleccionaba armas, y alguna de estas no estaba registrada, por lo tanto las mantenía de forma ilegal, estas me servirían para defenderme, me disfrace meticulosamente antes de que anocheciera, de forma que fuera irreconocible. Cuando llego la noche me escondí por los alrededores donde supuestamente habían dicho verme, todo el mundo iba disfrazado, así que no levantaba ningún tipo de sospecha, localice poco a poco donde se encontraban los vigilantes de SMK, desde allí podría dispararles, pero también podrían dispararme a mi, no imagine que hubiera tantos, y aquello suponía un gran inconveniente, SMK apareció en aquél momento, y habló con uno de sus subordinados, sin pensármelo dos veces le disparé, su cuerpo se desplomo, y dejo un charco de sangre en el suelo, aquello había acabado…estaba muerto. Me dispuse a correr, pero nadie me seguía, ni siquiera los miembros de su banda, aquello era extraño, pero no lo di importancia, después de aquello fui a casa de Stone Cold, me despedí de Rick, y fui a entregarme a la cárcel, debía pagar por toda la gente a la que asesiné. Y quien sabe, quizá en un futuro arreglaría las cosas con Stone cold….

**Fin**


End file.
